Ami and Yumi go to school
by doggyjunky
Summary: Ami and Yumi go to a new school called casper high.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story and please no flames, if you do flame I will ignore them and people I can't go to classes because I am only 15 years old and going into 9th grade next year.**

One day while Ami and Yumi were on the tour buss Kazz came in and said "Yumi, in your contract, it says your only 14 years old, and Ami, it also says the same thing in yours so your both going ot have to start going to school in Amity Park." Ami said well, it won't hurt right Yumi"? Yumi answered "Right, so I guess were going.

Yumi then thought for a minute and said "I've never been to school, I wonder what it will be like?"

Ami said "Me either I was homeschooled since I was 5 years old."

Yumi said "I know I was also homeschooled since I was in Kindergarden, well it's getting late so we should go to bed because we have to get up really early for school tomorrow, I don't want to know what will happen if were late.

Ami said "I don't want to know what will happen either if were late, so lets' get to bed, and she got up out of her chair and said "Goodnight Yumi."

Yumi replied "Goodnight Ami."

The Ami went to her room to go to bed and Yumi also did the same thing.

The next day Ami was the first to wake up because she always liked to get up early but Yumi was different and didn't like to wake up early so Ami walked into Yumi's room and woke Yumi up by shaking her and yelling"Yumi" five times and then she finally woke up.

Ami said" Yumi, you have to get up now to get ready for school.

Yumi got up as Ami was leaving Yumi's room to go to her room, Yumi thought," _Hmm I wonder what today will be like, well I better get dressed or I'm going to be late for school today_."She went to her closet and picked out what she normally wore which is a purple T-shirt with a skull on it and a black skirt and purple leggings, and also black and purple boots that strapped in the front.

After Yumi got dressed she put on her makeup and did her hair which was usually just eyeliner and mascara, and her hair she just burshed and left it down because she liked it betetr that way.

After Ami left Yumi's room she went back to her room and decided to get dressed and she put on what she normally wore, it was a dress that was hlaf light yellow and half dark yellow and had a patch of pink at the bottom, she also put on her boots which were white and had a small heel at the bottom and they zipped up, and another thing she put on was her white belt.

After Ami got done getting dressed she went over and did her makeup and hair, her make up was just plain mascara and she just brushed her hair and put it up in two pigtails.

After Ami and Yumi were done getting dressed they went to the kitchen table and ate breakfast, Ami had a bowel of cereal and Yumi had a piece of toast.

After that they got their stuff that they bought for school yesterday after Kazz told them that they had to go to school and walked to the front door of the buss.

Yumi said "You ready Ami" and Ami said "Yeah I'm ready."

They went outside and saw the school right in front of them and walked up to it and as they were walking to the school they met some new friends, Yumi met someone named Danny and Sam.

Danny said "Hi, what's your name? I'm Danny and I was wondering if you would like to be friends with me Sam, and Tucker?

Then Sam said "I'm Sam, and what's your name?

Yumi said" My name is Yumi and yes I want be friends with you, well what do you want to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I never updated, I thought nobody would read this story but I guess I thought wrong so here is the next chapter.**

Sam said, "well first we have to go to school, but what do you want to do after school today?" Yumi said "well I kind of wanted to practice playing guitar." Sam and Danny said "cool are you in a band or something?" Yumi said" well yeah, I am in a band called Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi.

Danny said "well that sounds cool and you kind of sound like you have a Japanese accent, I'm sorry if u don't I was just saying."

Yumi said" well yeah, my first language was Japanese but when I moved to America, I had to start learning how to speak english and now I'm really good at it."

Danny said "That's cool, I never seen you around this school before, where did you use to go to school?"

Yumi said "well I was homeschooled since I was 5 years old so I've never actually been to a real public shool before, is it any different from being homeschooled?"

Tucker said "Yeah there is actually alot of differences and why did you quit bein homeschooled?"

Yumi said "Oh I quit being homeschooled because I live on a tour bus and there really isn't anyone there teach me anything, I don't think kaz is smart enough to teach us anything school related.

Danny said" Ok and I think we better get to class on time because were going to be late if we don't stop talking now and head to class, by the way Yumi, who do you have for first period?

Yumi said "Well I have Mr. Lancer, is he a nice teacher or is he really mean?

Danny laughed and said "Well I wouldn't call him a nice teacher but he isn't a horrible one either so maybe he's kind of in the middle, but try not to be late because you will get a detention if you are late, I should know I've been late alot lately and have been getting alot of detentions so maybe today I won't be late.

Yumi said "Ok, well lets get to class.

**Ami's pov, before school started**

Ami thought, _well I hope today go's good for me and I find some friends_,as she was thinking that Paulina came up to her and asked her if she wanted to be friends with her and her friends and Ami thought, _well she seems nice but I don't really know that now, we just met so maybe I will be nice and try to be friends with her._ Ami said "sure I will be friends with you and Paulina said "Ok and Paulina said "Ive never seen you around here before, are you new here?"

Ami said "Yeah I'm new.

Paulina said "where did you go to school before you decided to come here?"

Ami said "well I was homeschooled and I have been since I was 5 years old but I couldn't be homeschooled anymore because I am in a band called Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and there is nobody that's smart enough to teach me so my tour bus driver Kaz said me and Yumi have to go to this school now."

Paulina said "Ok and who is Yumi?

Ami said "Oh she's my bestfriend but I think she met some new friends of her own when we came here.

Paulina said "ok and I think I see her now because she looks new, is that Yumi over by the door walking in?"

Ami said "Yeah that's her."

Paulina said "ok.

**Paulina's pov**

Paulina thought "_ oh her friend is a loser, maybe I shouldn'y hang out with her anymore and just pretend to be her friend hahahaha, I think I will do that._

Paulina said" Ok I better get to class now, see you later ok.

Ami said "Ok see you later.

**Nobody's pov**

Ami walked up to Yumi and said "Hi Yumi who are these people your hanging out with?"

Yumi said" Hi Ami and these are my new friends, Danny, Sam and Tucker, did you meet any new friends yet?"

Ami said "Yeah I met a new friend and I think her name was Paulina

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked a little shocked and worred because they new how Paulina could be and Sam new that Paulina was just plain evil so they were going to say something but the bell rang before they could say anything and they all hurried off to class.


End file.
